In current scenario of advancement in wireless technology such as GMS, EDGE, HSPA, LTE, a plurality of communication and content services such as voice, video, data, advertisement, content, messaging, broadcasts, etc. are provided to the users. Further, there exist several such networks, for instance, a UMTS network, successor to GSM technologies, currently supports not only various air interface standards such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) but also various enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) for providing higher data transfer speeds. However, considering various limitations possessed by the UMTS network, an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA), being a radio access network standard, is considered to be a replacement of the UMTS and HSDPA/HSUPA technologies as specified in the 3GPP releases 5 and beyond, since LTETs E-UTRA is an entirely new air interface system with advanced features including higher data rates and lower latency.
Additionally, these wireless networks usually have multiple access networks that are configured to support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. In particular, these wireless networks enable a plurality of applications (including, but not limiting to, contact management application, calendar application, messaging applications, image and/or video modification and viewing applications, gaming applications, navigational applications, office applications, business applications, educational applications, health and fitness applications, medical applications, financial applications and social networking applications) embedded in the computing devices to be remotely monitored and tested through various testing devices operating on different platforms, set up at different geographic locations. The existing technologies of remotely testing and controlling the computing devices are inefficient due to certain limitations, one of which is testing and monitoring of the mobile/native applications in various geographical locations under different network conditions. Therefore, users are unable to test the computing devices, through testing devices, in an event the testing devices are at static location while users/testers are located at distributed locations, since the testing devices should be physically connected to the local machine/cloud server through a USB port.
Further, there exist several known solutions to remotely monitor and control the computing devices. In one of the solutions for remotely monitoring and controlling the computing devices, mobile emulators are used to test and debug the mobile/native applications and monitor the same. However, the known solutions of mobile emulators do not reflect specific hardware and software features required for each computing device to be tested and fail to provide specific information relating to brightness and different resolutions. Another limitation of the mobile emulators is that the network based operation cannot be performed on the computing devices both locally and remotely and do not provide the actual results.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the aforementioned problems inherent in the existing solutions for remotely monitoring and controlling the geographically distributed computing devices, there exists a need of an efficient mechanism to remotely monitor the computing devices directly from a centralized location without physically connecting the testing devices with the computing devices.